Tell Me a Story
by MagicConan14
Summary: The group take turns telling...improved...versions of fairy tales. Chapter 2: A fairy tale of forgiveness is the next story to be given the treatment. You won't believe the ending, though...Loki x Mayura if you squint at chapter 1. Rated T for bloodless death in chapter 2.
1. Sleeping Mayura

Tell Me a Story

This was inspired by a fic called _Kaito's Fairey Tales _in the Detective Conan/Case Closed section. Let's now take it another way…

Due to the nature of fairy tales, romance (or at least inclinations to romance) is plentiful – so be happy I chose this to work with.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters (or Matantei Loki Ragnarok for the matter), this fic wouldn't exist.

Title adapted from a Gosho Aoyama one shot called _Tell Me a Lie_.

* * *

"Loki, do you know any good stories?" Mayura was staying over at the detective agency for a sleepover, and had dragged Narugami into staying over as well…even though he probably had a part-time job to do in the morning.

Loki knew lots of stories – stories of his adventures in Asgard, and stories of his time with his friends in Midgard. However, he decided not to tell any of these.

"Yamino! A hot chocolate, if you will," Loki demanded his son. As Yamino rushed off to do Loki's bidding, he began, "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess called Daidouji Mayura." With that, Mayura – and everyone else - knew it wasn't going to be an ordinary fairy tale…

"She was extraordinarily beautiful – so beautiful even Freya would be jealous. However, it had been foretold by the royal advisor Heimdall that on her 16th birthday, she would prick her finger on a needle and die."

"Doesn't the traditional story have a spindle?" Narugami questioned. Loki silenced him with a finger to the lips.

"Who had given Princess Mayura this ugly fate? Why, none other than the kaitou Freyr!"

At this point, Yamino came back into the room, handing out hot chocolates to everyone. In between sips, he continued, "Of course, Freyr wanted his Yamato Nadeshiko and wouldn't let anyone else have her.

Unfortunately, even though the king and queen kept all the needles away from the princess, she still pricked her finger on one while learning how to sew. The gods, however, had decided to change the curse so that she would sleep for a thousand years, and so that's what she did. Human-loving Thor put everyone in the kingdom to sleep, so that Princess Mayura wouldn't suffer from loneliness afterwards.

While the kingdom slept, Loki had been banished to Midgard to prove his worth as a god. In order to do that, he got turned into a Midgard prince – because only a prince could break the spell." Mayura had already fallen asleep, so she didn't hear a word of this part.

"As he made his way up the castle, vines obstructed his way. With a little bit of magic, he conjured a sword and slashed them up.

Finally, he came across Princess Mayura. He cast an awakening rune on her and, as a result of Thor's magic, woke up the whole kingdom as well.

And with that, everyone lived happily ever after…well, except Freyr, since he didn't get his Yamato Nadeshiko." Loki mimicked closing a book like a storyteller would.

Narugami yawned. "Lame..."

"What do you mean, lame? The story had you in it!" Loki pointed out.

"Yeah, but there wasn't enough of me in it."

* * *

Thanks to my other fics, I might not update this one as frequently, so be patient...some of my fics have had hiatuses for over a year now.

Please read and review!


	2. The Angel Heimdall

This is a fairy tale I found out about via Wikipedia, it's called 'The Angel'. Since it goes with my story RoTeO quite well, I'm giving it a try.

* * *

Loki turned his head away so as to ignore this self-centred comment. "Then why not you give story-telling a try?" he said, after a bit of deliberation.

Narugami smirked, and gave a bark of a laugh. "Then why not I do one where you die?"

"Anything's acceptable so long as it's an original spin on a fairy tale," Loki reasoned.

/

"'Whenever a good child dies – the child is Loki in this case - there will be an angel, waiting for them," Narugami began.

Loki, not pleased with how he'd been cast as dead at the beginning of the story, took over. "The angel will sweep the child into his arms and the two of them will travel to the places the child loved. The angel then picks lots of flowers and picks one to be given a voice, and it will sing its eternal life away in God's garden.'

An angel with neck-length purple hair – Heimdall, let us call him - spoke these words boredly as he flew around with Loki, visiting the many locations of the cases Meitantei Loki had solved. Of course, he could not forget the Enjaku Detective Agency in the list of places to visit…"

Narugami gave an impatient tsk. "The name is 'Matantei' Loki, not Meitantei Loki. You were never that famous or great. And why'd you choose Heimdall to be the angel?"

The question went unanswered. Loki continued, "Then Heimdall flew through gardens of flowers, taking his time so that he could choose some. Finally, after many rejected flowers, he had a decent bunch. But Loki stopped him. 'There's a rose over here,' he told her. 'I don't think it deserved to die.' He indicated a nearby rosebush which had its stem snapped. 'I can't rest in peace until I find out who did this!' Heimdall reluctantly let him do this.

After discovering it was Narugami who caused the rosebush to die, Heimdall took the rosebush, along with his flowers and Loki, and told him he had enough flowers for his cause. But he wasn't going to heaven just yet.

He stopped in a backyard and landed at the edge. A few fragments of a pot sat there, left to be eroded by wind and rain. A small lump of dirt sat amidst the terracotta, and in the dirt was a single withered buttercup. He plucked the buttercup from its place and added it to his bunch.

Loki was confused at this choice. Why did Heimdall decide this was his very last flower?

'Let me tell you why,' Heimdall whispered harshly in his ear, as if in answer to his thoughts. 'A long time ago, someone stole my right eye from me. In order for me to find them, I came to earth as a boy called Kazumi Higashiyama. However, you told me it was stolen by Odin, so I had no reason to be on Midgard anymore. One day, someone took it upon themselves to drop a pot on my head. Not the best way to die, but still a solace from being human nonetheless.'

'So are you asking me to find out who did this to you or what?' Loki enquired, clearly at wits' end from Heimdall's prattling. The angel shook his head. 'Then why did you just give me a spoken autobiography? I know every little bit of your story except the pot-dropping.'

'Because I finally got my eye back.' Heimdall swept back his long fringe to reveal the new eye. 'That flower gave my eye back to me. After my human death, I got to find out what really happened – Odin himself gave the explanation. So…could I ever be forgiven for what I did to you?'

It was…unusual, to say the least about that reaction. But Loki did forgive Heimdall.

With that, the two went to heaven, and Loki was given his godhood back. The buttercup from the pot was given a voice, and it began to sing like only an angel could. 'The flower bit's really lame,' Heimdall commented, 'but I guess it was a job worth taking up.' So, everyone was happy – except Narugami, who had fainted at the sight of a ghost Loki – and they all lived happily ever after, joining in the chorus of the flowers."

"I agree with the Heimdall in the story. The flower part really was lame," Narugami muttered. "Why did I ever choose such a stupid story?" This last question was more to himself than to Loki.

Glancing around, Loki realised that even Yamino and Fenrir had fallen asleep. "I guess we should get some sleep too…"

* * *

I tried casting Mayura in the angel part. If you find the original fairy tale, you'll see why I couldn't do it.

Please read and review!


End file.
